Shooting Star
by Mescheu
Summary: Aomine sólo quería pasar su gran noche con el DVD de su querida Mai-chan, pero un encuentro extraño en las duchas le impedirá hacerlo. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar qué iba a pasar allí?


Siento debilidad por escribir sobre el Aomine de Teikou, lo reconozco. No es que ese sexy bastardo de la Interhigh y el chico maduro de luego de la Winter Cup no me encantasen, pero es que el jovenzuelo idiota obsesionado con el baloncesto me puede más *-*

A pesar de que no me suele gustar lo que escribo, espero que os guste esta historia, un poco más larga de lo que suelo escribir normalmente.

 **Los personajes de Kuroko No Basuke no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Terminó de colocarse el jersey beige del uniforme mientras sacaba de su taquilla la maleta para ir directo a casa. Sonrió como un niño pequeño pensando en lo que haría esa noche. Ah~, tenía tanta suerte. Su querida Mai-chan había sacado un DVD de ella en unas vacaciones a unas termas y él lo había comprado en cuanto había salido. ¿Lo mejor? Su casa iba a estar sola por varios días. Por eso adoraba las vacaciones y la afición de sus padres por viajar en cuanto podían para descansar del trabajo. Eso le dejaba una libertad increíble a un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas como él.

\- Aomine-kun...

Llegaría a casa, tomaría un baño, recorrería la casa en ropa interior bebiendo algo refrescante y finalmente, se acoplaría en el salón con la televisión grande a ver su gran adquisición. Y luego, bueno, que tuviera que pasar lo que tuviera que pasar.

\- Aomine-kun...

Sí, iba a tener la noche per-fec-ta. Y nada ni nadie se lo podría arrebatar.

\- ¡Aomine-kun!

\- ¡Demonios, Tetsu, ¿qué quieres!?

Se giró hacia su bajito compañero de equipo cerrando la taquilla, intentando recuperar la compostura ante tales pensamientos felices.

\- Toma.

Kuroko extendió su mano y dejó caer unas llaves, las cuales el moreno con sus envidiables reflejos atrapó al segundo y las miró confuso. ¿Qué eran, las llaves de la amistad o algo así? Sabía que su amigo estaba algo obsesionado con ese tema, pero no esperaba que fuera hasta ese punto.

\- Son las llaves del gimnasio. Akashi dijo que te toca a ti encargarte de cerrar la puerta y asegurarte de que nadie se quede encerrado.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¡¿Por qué yo!?

\- Porque es tu turno. Sabemos que no estás cualificado para ello, y menos cuando...

Un aura siniestra empezó a rodear a aquel pequeño ser, el cual miraba a Aomine de una forma bastante sombría. El moreno se llevó la mano a la nuca nervioso, riéndose entredientes.

\- Vamos Tetsu, no puedes guardarme rencor por haberme olvidado de que aún estabas dentro aquella vez.

\- Eres demasiado despistado, Aomine-kun.

\- ¡Y tú deberías buscarte un regulador para tu invisibilidad!

\- De nada te servirá esa excusa.-Murmuró mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviese regañando a un niño pequeño. Un niño pequeño que le sacaba dos cabezas de altura mínimo. Se giró cogiendo su mochila, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- No las pierdas en las vacaciones. Ah, y para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo, Kise-kun sigue aún en las duchas.

\- ¿Kise? ¿No fue el primero en entrar? -Miró hacia la puerta de las duchas confuso. Normalmente su compañero no solía tardar tanto en arreglarse, a pesar de que por su comportamiento de modelo presumido se podría llegar a pensar lo contrario.-

\- Sí. Y... sí, está vivo. Yo mismo le hablé hace unos minutos.-Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.- Pero podría decir con exactitud que parecía nervioso, casi tanto como cuando salió corriendo al terminar el entrenamiento.

Aomine se quedó en silencio aún mirando hacia la misma dirección que antes, recordando ese dato. Se suponía que nada más acabar el entrenamiento ese tipo solía acercarse a él para pedirle jugar un _one-on-one_ , pero ese día no había sido así. Simplemente huyó de allí sin decirle nada a nadie. Kuroko se despidió con un débil _hasta mañana_ que sabía que el moreno no escucharía, ya que o pensaba o oía, no podía hacer las dos cosas, así de simple era...

Notando al rato que se había quedado sólo, el As del Teikou se sentó en el banco central y sacó una de sus revistas. Al contrario de lo que podrían pensar de él, no era tan mala gente como para entrar y echarlo a patadas de la ducha. No de momento, al menos. Le dejaría cinco minutos más aalí dentro, es lo mínimo que le daría del tiempo que iba a usar para su _gran noche_ , ni uno más ni uno menos.

Se mantuvo en silencio pasando las páginas, hasta que un ruido atrajo su atención. Oyó el chirriar de la puerta de la ducha, como si ésta se estuviera abriendo lentamente. Se incorporó con una sonrisa maliciosa; iba a darle un susto de muerte por hacerle esperar. Como si estuviese imitando al gran Tetsudinni ( _oh, si es que era un GENIO del humor_ ) se acercó a la puerta de la sala de las duchas sigilosamente y nada más estar delante de ella, la abrió de un solo manotazo.

\- ¿¡KI-CHAN, ESTÁS LISTA PARA IR AL BAILE YA!? -Bromeó poniendo una voz aguda digna de la mismísima Momoi cuando se enfadaba, riéndose nada más terminar su gran broma.-

Pero la respuesta que recibió no fue la que él esperaba realmente. De un sólo portazo se cerró la tercera ducha de la derecha, y casi pudo oír el gemido de sorpresa del rubio cortándose inesperadamente, como si se hubiera quedado sin aire al instante. Torció ligeramente el labio, molestándose por ese gesto. Él intentaba ser gracioso y paciente, y el otro así se lo pagaba. Sin pensárselo demasiado caminó hacia la ducha y dio varios golpes con el puño en la puerta.

\- ¡Oi Kise, sal de una vez, me quiero ir a casa!

Al quinto golpe sin recibir una respuesta, comenzó a detener su mano. ¿Lo que había oído era un sollozo? Tragó saliva con algo de nerviosismo, esperaba no haberse pasado y haberle asustado o algo así. Aunque vamos, desconocía esa faceta tan tan sensible de su compañero.

\- Oi oi... ¿estás bien? -Susurró pegando un poco la oreja a la puerta, intentando oír mejor si su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada o algo. Suspiró al no recibir respuesta, ¿le había pasado algo malo? - Ah... Kise, si ha pasado algo, sabes que... bueno, que eso, que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no? -Dijo con algo de nerviosismo, esas cosas no se le daban bien, pero aquello ya le estaba asustando un poco.-

Se alejó un poco viendo que no recibía respuesta. Pero en esos instantes lo oyó, el susurro de su voz.

\- A-Aominecchi...

Volvió a pegarse como una lapa a la puerta, poniendo el oído en ella para oírle mejor.

\- N-no puedo salir...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te has caído y golpeado en tu cara de modelo y no quieres que nadie te vea?

Sonrió con malicia ante su broma magistral, pero sólo tardó unos segundos en querer golpearse a sí mismo luego. _¡Mierda, Daiki, la cosa no está para bromas!_ Volvió a asustarse con el silencio del otro, e inmediatamente habló.

\- Oi oi, era una broma, uhm...¿por qué no puedes salir?

\- ... Vete, por favor.

Una vena en la sien comenzó a hinchársele nada más oír aquello. ¡Él se preocupaba y el otro lo estaba echando de allí! ¡Hasta ahí podría llegar su paciencia!

\- ¿¡Qué!? No puedo irme sin tí, me han encasquetado a mí cerrar el gimnasio. Venga, sal.

\- De-déjame a mi las llaves...

\- Ni de broma, ¿y si las pierdes? ¡Caerían todas las culpas en mí! ¡Kise, o sales, o te saco yo de ahí!

\- ¡Q-q-q-qué!? ¡No! ¡A-Aominecchi, baka!

\- ¿¡Aaaah!? ¡¿Baka, yo!? ¡Ahora sí que te la has cargado Kise, abre!

\- ¡N-no! ¡Vete!

\- ¡Kise~, maldito...! -Sin pensárselo más y haciendo gala de esa impulsividad que le caracterizaba, cogió el pomo de la puerta y sin pensárselo tiró de ella con toda su fuerza.-

Pero lo que nunca se esperó, fue que nada más abrirla la persona que estaba intentando retenerla cayó sobre él. Pero... pero ese, ese cuerpo no era duro y ni musculoso. Se sobó la nuca quejándose por el golpe y abrió los ojos, mirando hacia aquello que oprimía su pecho.

Su pecho estaba oprimido con... con pechos.

O sea, estaban oprimiendo su _torso_ (dicho al más puro estilo masculino) con PECHOS GRANDES.

Aquella CHICA rubia estaba SOBRE ÉL, DESNUDA. Ésta le miró con aquellos ojos color dorado, y fue entonces cuando Aomine Daiki despegó en el cohete rumbo a las puertas de San Pedro para ser juzgado por sus pecados, la muerte le había llegado demasiado joven. Toda la sangre se le subió a la cara (bueno, casi toda, claro, alguna se había quedado por... por abajo) sonrojándose tan violentamente que tuvo que taparse la nariz con el brazo, porque si no temía que iba a darle un derrame nasal como pasaba en los mangas. ¡Ese Kise, en serio había metido a una chica a los ba-...! Espera, ¿dónde estaba Kise?

A pesar de que ahora no estaba ni al 3% de su capacidad mental, gracias a su visión periférica de deportista pudo ver la ducha vacía. Ese desgraciado no se había escapado, ¿verdad? ¿No, no? ¿Entonces?

En ese momento sintió algo humedeciendo su uniforme escolar y volvió la vista hacia el rostro de la chica, aunque... aunque era difícil con esos... ahí, delante de él... Y lo notó, las lágrimas de aquel ángel caído del mismísimo paraíso cayendo sobre él.

Pero no se sentió nada preparado para lo que oyó luego.

\- ... ¡A-Aominecchi, baka!

Como una exhalación, la chica se levantó y volvió a encerrarse en la ducha, esta vez sí llorando algo más audiblemente. ¿Había dicho _Aominecchi...?_ ¡¿Qué juego del diablo era ese!? ¡Sólo había una persona en el mundo que le llamase por ese estúpido apodo, y ese era...¿Kise!?

\- ... -Se incorporó lentamente aún sin apartar el brazo de su nariz, la experiencia había sido un shock demasiado grande para él, más que los pensamientos que estaban rondando por su mente. Se acercó un poco a la puerta con miedo, y dio varios toques con sus nudillos en ella.- ¿Ki-Kise...? ¿Qué demon-...? -Ni siquiera le salían las palabras en aquel instante. Dio algunos pasos para atrás llevándose la mano a la frente; no tenía fiebre ni nada por el estilo, no podía estar delirando. ¿Entonces qué cojones...? -

Cuando al cabo de unos minutos consiguió calmarse, levantó el rostro mirando hacia la puerta de nuevo. Seguía escuchando el débil sollozo de la persona que estaba ahí dentro, y no podría nunca confundir esa voz.

Dentro de la ducha, Kise seguía sentado en el suelo, abrazándose a su cuerpo... de mujer. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando; sólo recordaba que nada más acabar el entrenamiento sintió un calor súbito invadirle y con sus ideas de idiota corrió hacia las duchas, en vez de quedarse con alguien por si lo que le estaba dando era un desmayo o algo así. Pero por alguna razón, sintió en ese momento que tenía que esconderse. Sólo recordaba haberse quitado la ropa rápidamente y entrado a la ducha abriendo el agua fría de golpe. Luego tenía un par de segundos difusos en su memoria, donde sólo sabía que se había apoyado en la pared, y al final... Bueno, al final. Eso. Quería escapar de allí cuando no hubiese ya nadie, pero lo que no se habría esperado es al moreno allí, fuera de la puerta de la ducha. Y encima, él... le había visto. No había tenido suficiente fuerza ni de broma para aguantar aquel tirón, y su cuerpo cedió tan fácilmente que tropezó cayendo sobre él. Quería morirse en ese momento. Cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas que bailaban en ellos, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Soltó una exhalación de sorpresa al sentir algo cayendo sobre su cabeza. Con cuidado agarró aquella cosa y la separó de su cabeza. Una camiseta. Una camiseta ancha, o al menos, más ancha que las que él solía llevar. En ese instante sobre sus piernas cayeron unos pantalones con un cinturón colocado listo para ser ajustado. Levantó el rostro limpiándose las lágrimas, justo para ver aquella mano morena desaparecer tras la parte superior de la puerta.

\- No es tu talla pero te... servirá.

Le echó otro vistazo y reconoció casi al instante aquella ropa. Si no recordaba mal, eran de Aomine. Una de sus tantas camisa de tirantes negra que usaba en los entrenamientos y los pantalones negros de repuesto del uniforme. No pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que _esa_ era su forma de pedir disculpas. Se colocó primero la camisa, agradeciendo que fuera varias tallas más grande, en una de las suyas no le habrían cabido los pechos seguramente. Al incorporarse se agachó y cogió el pantalón. Pero entonces vio otra prenda caer, atrapada hasta entonces entre la tela. Unos... boxers. Ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse, y con rapidez los alzó para que se vieran por encima de la puerta de la ducha.

\- ... ¿¡Aominecchi!?

\- ¡N-No están usados, si es lo que me vas a preguntar! ¡Pero si no los quieres me los devuelves y listo!

Al escuchar su voz nerviosa, no pudo evitar echarse a reír a pesar de seguir asustado por la situación. Aquel chico era asombroso. Retiró la mano rápidamente al ver la del otro intentando cogerlos, muriéndose de la vergüenza seguramente.

\- ¡Los acepto, los acepto!

Se los colocó con algo de timidez. Como se imaginaba, le quedaban algo grandes, sobretodo la parte de... ... De... Joder, ¿qué talla se gastaba este hombre...?

\- ¿Ahora sí puedes salir?

Agitó la cabeza intentando dejar de pensar en aquello y se subió los pantalones, ajustando el cinturón a su nueva estrecha cintura. Cogió aire preparándose mentalmente para aquello, y sin más dilación abrió la puerta de la ducha. Aomine levantó la vista nada más oír su salida mirándole desde su posición, apoyado en la puerta de la ducha del lado contrario. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero sólo apenas unos segundos, ya que no tardaron demasiado en desviarlas hacia otro lado demasiado avergonzados. Cada cual por su tema.

El moreno volvió a mirar hacia Kise cuando se recompuso. Efectivamente, delante de él no estaba el chico con el que solía jugar al baloncesto, pero poco se diferenciaban. No es que estuviese diciendo que Kise parecía una chica, pero si tenía que ser sincero, seguía compartiendo algunos rasgos. Sólo se diferenciaban por el cabello largo, los pechos y la pérdida de músculos si acaso. Por otro lado, seguía manteniendo aquella piel blanca, su... rostro, el cual admitía que no estaba mal aún siendo hombre y su compostura de siempre. No era ni masculina ni femenina, se mantenía frente a él con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo mirando hacia el suelo. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero ese no era el momento al menos.

\- Vamos a salir de aquí. Como el vigilante venga y nos pille se va a pensar lo que no es.-Dijo metiendo la manos en sus bolsillos, saliendo de allí a paso ligero.-

Kise asintió y le siguió hasta el vestuario principal, abriendo su taquilla con la llave que había estado oculta entre la ropa usada que hacía rato se había quitado y cogiendo sus cosas. Aomine se adelantó esperando fuera buscando respirar algo de aire fresco. Fuera del shock inicial, del momento incómodo y de la primera vista cara a cara, ahora mismo tenían un problema bastante gordo. ¿Cómo se había convertido en una chica? Porque indudablemente era él; por mucho que le hubiera intentado gastar una broma con un clon suyo, le habría reconocido igualmente. Era su culpa por no dejarle en todo el día, no es que él se hubiera acostumbrado ya a su comportamiento.

\- Mmh... ¿Aominecchi?

Se giró viéndole salir del gimnasio y cerró la puerta, guardándose la llave en el bolsillo. Con un ladeo de cabeza le indicó que le siguiera andando, y en silencio recorrieron el instituto hasta la entrada, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta se detuvieron, mirando cada uno hacia un lado.

\- ¿Qué... piensas hacer? ¿Vas a ir a tu casa?

Escuchó el suspiro cargado de Kise y le observó de reojo, viendo aquella expresión tan seria y triste a la vez.

\- No puedo ir a mi casa, sería un escándalo. Seguro que piensan que me he operado o algo.-Escuchó la risa de su compañero y se giró hacia él, apretando los puños.- ¡No te rías, lo digo en serio!

\- ¡Hahaha, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Pero es que de imaginarme su cara...! ¡Hahaha!

\- ... -Negó con la cabeza, viendo al moreno limpiarse las lágrimas de risa. Sacó de su mochila la cartera y maldijo en voz baja, tenía poco dinero encima y además se había olvidado su tarjeta de crédito en casa.- Bueno, tengo para pagar algún hostal barato...

Aomine dejó de reírse al instante, mirándole con asombro.

\- Oi oi, ya sabes lo que hay por los hostales baratos, no son nada seguros.

\- ¿Y qué hago si no? -Le preguntó mirándole a los ojos, desde su ahora más baja aún estatura en cuanto a la de su compañero.-

\- ... Supongo que puedo acogerte por unos días, mis padres están de viaje.-Murmuró casi automáticamente y sin pensar, sintiéndose abrumado por aquella mirada.-

Ambos se quedaron en shock e incluso se echaron hacia atrás con cara de susto.

 _¿¡Qué diablos acabo de decir!?_ , pensó por un lado Aomine.  
 _¿¡Qué acaba de decir!?¡¿Los dos, en su casa, SOLOS!?_ , pensó Kise.  
 _No, no. Esto está mal_ , pensaron ambos, mirándose fijamente.

El moreno miró el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del planeta, intentando evitar la conversación sobre lo que acababa de decir. Su instinto protector había saltado como un resorte sin proponérselo siquiera. Kise le observó, y sonrió lentamente.

\- Mm... ¿Aominecchi?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿No estarás pensando en aprovecharte de mí, verdad?

\- ¡¿QUÉ!? ¿¡Oi, maldito, qué estás insinuando!?

\- ¡Hahahaha, venganza!

\- ¡Tsk, estúpido!

Se cubrió la mitad de la cara con el brazo para evitar que el sonrojo que se había implantado en su cara hiciese pensar al otro lo que no era. Le habría dado un golpe o algo, pero como que con ese cuerpo no se atrevía siquiera a acercarse. Cuando el rubio dejó de reírse por su propia broma andó hasta colocarse a su lado, observándole.

\- Lo acepto también. Tu ropa, tu casa, ¡acabaré robando todo de Aominecchi!

\- ... Lo único que me robas es la paciencia.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el moreno se sentía como si le hubieran atropellado repetidas veces en el camino de lo cansado que se sentía. No por Kise realmente, el pobre no había hecho nada. Era él el que se estaba machacando la cabeza en silencio con pensamientos raros. Desde lo importante: _¿qué carajos vamos a hacer como no vuelva a la normalidad?_ hasta lo circunstancial: _¿por qué me pasa esto a mí, al tipo que más le gustan los pechos grandes?_ Porque sí, no iba a ser tan hipócrita como para decir que no le había gustado la experiencia del baño. No que _Kise_ se le cayese encima, si no que una _chica desnuda_ se le había caído encima. Que a ver, sí, que la chica era Kise. Entonces sí le había gustado que Kise se le cayera encima. Pero no por _Kise,_ era por ser chica, pero sin ser Kise, ¿se estaba explicando, no?

Aunque de todas formas, ¿a quién estaba dándole explicaciones?

Caminó hacia su cuarto para soltar la mochila, dejándola descuidadamente al lado de la puerta y luego regresó hacia el salón. Allí estaba el... la... rubio... rubia... lo que fuera, mirando todo de reojo con curiosidad, pero seguramente sin poder evitar sentirse raro... rara... ¡Joder! Bueno, él iba a seguir tratándolo de hombre hasta que el otro no dijese lo contrario.

\- ¿Tienes hambre o algo? -Preguntó intentando llevar la situación lo mejor que podía. Y la comida siempre era la solución.-

Kise se giró hacia él, poniendo una mueca de sufrimiento mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago.

\- Me muero por comer algo.

\- Sacaré entonces unas pizzas, porque tú no sabes cocinar, ¿no?

\- No sé ni cocer arroz.-Confesó, sonriendo con orgullo.-

\- ¡Bah! Ni siquiera podré usarte de sirviente en compensación. -Dijo girándose para salir del salón, llevándose las manos tras la nuca.-

\- ¡¿Pensabas usarme!? ¡Creí que hacías esto por nuestra amistad, Aominecchi!

\- ¡La amistad consume comida, y la comida se paga!

Ambos soltaron una risa disimulada cuando el otro ya se encontraba lejos. Quizás aquello no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

O quizás sí.

Al rato el moreno volvió con dos pizzas hechas, una de ellas un poco quemada. _Aominecchi, tú tampoco sabes cocinar, ¿verdad?_ y _¡Me las como yo sólo si no te callas, Kise!_ Fue lo único que dijeron antes de sentarse en el sillón, dejando lugar a un silencio tan incómodo que ni el sabor a comida requemada era peor. Kise, el cual no podía mantenerse demasiado en silencio, fue el primero en intentar romper el hielo.

\- Uhm, Aominecchi, ¿ibas a hacer algo esta noche? Por mí no te preocupes, puedes hacer lo que quieras, estás en tu casa.

El moreno casi se atragantó al oírle, ¿ver el DVD de Mai-chan junto con tu compañero de equipo, ahora tía? ¡Ni hablar!

\- ¡N-No tenía planes! -Contestó algo nervioso, ganándose una mirada de desconfianza.-

Pero por alguna razón, el rubio (que sí, que ahora era rubia, pero que él iba a seguir tratándole como si fuera un tío) no protestó ni intentó indagar más. Aunque no lo pareciera, le estaba muy agradecido por haberle acogido en su casa. No se quería imaginar el escándalo que armaría su familia de haber aparecido con esas pintas por allí. Aomine le miró disimuladamente de reojo, esperando aún la queja, pero al ver que no llegaba se relajó. Bueno, no podría hacer todo lo planeado, pero lo que sí podría hacer es darse un baño. Él no era muy dado a ducharse en los vestuarios, realmente ninguno lo era, si acaso Kise cuando tenía algún trabajo luego de clases pero poco más. Nada podía reemplazar la comodidad de la bañera de su casa. En cuanto se comió lo necesario para que su estómago no protestase y Kise no se quejase de haberle dejado sin nada, se incorporó dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta.

\- Voy a darme un baño, si quieres mira algo en la televisión mientras.

\- ¡Aominecchi!

\- ¿Sí? - Se giró para mirarle justo antes de salir.-

\- Gracias.

Aquella jodida palabra y esa sonrisa provinientes de la persona que estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa casi acababan de dejarle desbancado totalmente. Se masajeó el pelo un tanto avergonzado, sin saber bien qué decir. Por un lado pensó que todo esto lo estaba haciendo porque era una chica, físicamente hablando, pero... Si se lo planteaba bien, de haber sido el problema de cualquier otro tipo, le habría ayudado igual. Para algo eran amigos, ¿no? Se le estaba pegando la locura de la amistad de Tetsu al parecer.

\- No es nada.

Y sin más se fue, directo a tomarse un buen baño relajante bien merecido.

Tardó más de lo que había previsto, porque además de tomarse un tiempo de reflexión (sí, era mucho de pensar las cosas por demasiado tiempo, no tenía tanta agilidad mental para resolver los problemas a la primera) tuvo la decencia de ponerse ropa cómoda. Ni video de Mai-chan, ni ir en ropa interior por la casa. Pss, qué fiasco, su súper noche se había quedado en nada. Con la toalla sobre el hombro se acercó de nuevo al salón, para avisar de su regreso.

\- Oi Kise, ya est-...

Se calló inmediatamente al verle en el sofá, durmiendo apaciblemente. Al ser más ''pequeña'' de estatura apenas tenía que encogerse un poco para caber. Eso le hizo sonreír, podría meterse tanto con él cuando regresase a su cuerpo original... Si es que regresaba, claro. Con cuidado se acercó y sin pensárselo demasiado tomó a Kise en sus brazos; él era un caballero después de todo, que le gustase el porno no quitaba lo otro. Se dirigió hasta su habitación y con cuidado lo dejó sobre su cama. Se la prestaría, mientras él dormiría en la habitación de sus padres o algo. Sin entender muy bien porqué se arrodilló frente a la cama, paseando la vista por aquel cuerpo tan jodidamente femenino y atractivo. Pero... por alguna razón, sus ojos se detuvieron en su rostro, y no más abajo como cabría esperar. Sintiéndose impulsado por una extraña sensación, levantó su mano y le apartó el pelo de la mejilla, rozándola con la punta de sus dedos. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, le tenía algo de envidia. Era popular con las chicas, buen deportista, ganaba bien el dinero con su trabajo de modelo y encima si fuese una mujer de verdad sería super atrayente. Aunque a veces era algo pesado claro, pero no es que a él le molestase eso. Se quejaba, sí, pero por otro lado el comportamiento de Kise le demostraba que ahí tenía a un amigo que le admiraba. Tsk, él le tenía envidia por tenerlo todo y sin embargo el otro casi le idolatraba.

Quizás es que él era aún demasiado inmaduro, le gustaba el baloncesto por encima de todo pero también quería otro tipo de cosas en su vida, mientras que Kise parecía conformarse con jugar con él. Quizás él mismo era el más estupido de los dos al final.

\- Eres un dolor de cabeza...

Murmuró, retirando lentamente su mano para incorporarse. No quería pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Acariciar a tu compañero de equipo, sabiendo de sobra que es un hombre? Pff, sonaba raro lo mirases por donde lo mirases. Sin más, salió de la habitación, sin ver que alguien le estaba observando irse.

* * *

\- Nngnh... Ah~...

Se estiró en aquella cama, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con el brazo. Había dormido tan bien... Y ahora se moría de hambre. Con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos se incorporó bostezando, saliendo de la habitación hasta el pasillo. Esperaba que su madre le hubiera comprado el desayuno de ese día antes de irse, porque aún no había tenido tiempo para ir de compras con el dinero que le habían dejado. Se llenaría el estómago y se tumbaría en el sofá con el aire acondicionado puesto mientras veía la televisión, para así dormir un rato más. La vida en vacaciones era tan genial...

¿Uhm, por qué estaba tardando tanto en cruzar el pasillo? Su cuarto era el más cercano al resto de sitios de la casa y... Ah, mira, su cuarto. Con alguien sobre la cama leyendo una de sus revistas.

... Espera, ¿¡qué!?

En ese instante todos los recuerdos del día anterior se le agolparon en la cabeza. Kise, convertido en tía, en su casa. ¡Era tan subrrealista que su mente lo había olvidado por completo! Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, volviendo hasta la puerta de su habitación.

\- Buenos días, Aominecchi.

\- ¡Ki-Kise, qué haces con mi revista! ¡Las chicas no miran ese tipo de cosas! -Le acusó señalándole con el dedo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia su cama, quitándole la revista de las manos de un sólo movimiento.-

\- ¿¡Ah!? ¡Pero yo no soy una chica, y decir eso es una ofensa contra las que si lo hacen! ¡Mis fans lo hacen! -Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado quejándose como un niño pequeño, con una mueca infantil en su rostro.-

\- ¡Pero tú no sales desnudo o en ropa interior...! ¡¿No!?

\- No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Porque siempre te niegas a ver mis fotos.

\- ¡Me da igual, nada de ver porno en mi casa!

\- ¡¿Qué!? -En ese instante Kise entendió parte de lo que el otro decía, equivocado por supuesto, y se echó a reír ruidosamente.-

\- ¿¡De qué te ríes!?

\- ¡Hahahahaha! ¡¿Aominecchi pensaba que estaba mirando a las chicas desnudas!? ¡No hacía eso!

El moreno le miró aún sin creerle, con un mirada sospechosa muy notoria.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacías? -Preguntó sentándose al borde de su cama, echando una ojeada a la página que tenía abierta la revista.-

\- Buscaba referencias sobre... sujetadores.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Para?

\- ... Quisiera ir a comprar algunos.

El silencio y la vergüenza inundaron la habitación como dos grandes pesos pesados apunto de luchar. En serio que... ¿Cómo podían tener tantas situaciones incómodas?

\- Y... también ropa interior. Llevar tus bóxers no es del todo cómodo, se me bajan cuando duermo al moverme, porque me quedan grandes y...

\- ¡Cállate Kise, ¿no ves lo raro que es decir esas cosas a otro tío!?

¡Maldición! ¿¡Cuántas veces se había sonrojado ya en un día!? Kise por otro lado sonreía con malicia. En serio que era divertido hacer sonrojar a uno de los mejores consumidores de la empresa del porno en Japón.

\- Y... Son incómodos, ¿sabes? Los pechos. Sin sujetador me molestan, y pesan...

\- ¡Ya lo he entendido, iremos a comprar, pero cállate!

\- ¡Hahahaha! ¡Aominecchi, ¿de verdad eres tan puro!? ¡No lo parecías~!

\- ¡No lo soy, pero es raro hablar de estas cosas contigo!

\- No tienes que ocultarlo ante mi, no le diré a nadie que al gran Aomine Daiki le da vergüenza hablar de ropa interior femenina.

Una vena de mosqueo apareció en la sien del moreno, el cual sin pensárselo se echó hacia delante, quedando cara a cara con Kise.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no es eso!

Aunque quizás no había calculado bien la distancia. Ahora estaban demasiado... cerca. Se miraron fijamente, sintiendo como sus cálidas respiraciones chocaban. Desde ahí podía ver esas largas pestañas que siempre atraían la curiosidad de todos incluso siendo hombre, junto con aquellos ojos. Eran bonitos ahora que los miraba bien gracias a que estaba prácticamente casi echado encima, apenas a unos centímetros de rozar su cuerpo y sus labios. Tenían pinta de ser... suaves. Entrecerró los ojos sintiendo que si nadie le detenía, se iba a mover hacia delante, pero entonces...

¡Plaff!

El ruido de la revista cayendo al suelo le sacó de su ensoñación. Se había deslizado por sus dedos hasta el suelo al no sujetarla bien, y eso le hizo retroceder al instante. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. El primero en reaccionar fue el moreno al mirar de nuevo la revista, recordando el motivo de la discusión.

\- ... Vístete con lo que encuentres en mi armario, iremos a comprar eso. Pero cuando regreses a tu cuerpo me devuelves el dinero, ¿de acuerdo? -Murmuró incorporándose, saliendo de la habitación de forma apresurada.-

¿Qué demonios había estado apunto de hacer?

Caminaban en silencio por la calle, pero a pesar de ir uno junto al otro, parecía que eran dos completos desconocidos. No se miraban, ni se hablaban. Eran conscientes de lo que había estado apunto de pasar en la habitación, a pesar de que el moreno ni siquiera llegó a acercarse. Pero se conocían tan bien, que ni hizo falta realmente.

Kise no sabía cómo sentirse, lo último que hubiera querido es hacerle sentir incómodo. Se acercó un poco a Aomine y con el codo le dio un suave golpe en el costado.

\- Olvídalo, ¿vale? -Murmuró, sonriendo débilmente mientras le miraba. El moreno le devolvió la mirada, escuchando lo que decía.- Todos sabemos lo que te gustan las mujeres, y éste cuerpo no está mal, es comprensible. ¡Ah, mira, la tienda que te dije!

Prácticamente saltó de felicidad al verla y salió casi corriendo hacia ella, deseando de una vez sentirse ''cómoda''. El moreno le siguió, igual de preocupado que antes. Era cierto que a él le gustaban las mujeres y los pechos, pero no iba por ahí queriendo besar a todas. Porque por ende, por la cercanía que tenía con Satsuki ya habría intentado algo. Pero a él no le atraía la pelirrosa, entonces, ¿por qué Kise sí?  
Eso era lo que realmente le rondaba por la mente.

Pero suponía que podía dejar de lado un rato esos pensamientos. Estaba apunto de entrar a la cueva del lobo. La guarida del pecado. La magnífica tienda de ropa íntima _Interiorissimi._ La mayor proveedora de sujetadores de sus idols favoritas (y la de Mai-chan, por supuesto) en el mundo. Entró tras Kise, sintiendo inmediatamente cómo las miradas se fijaban en ellos dos. Al menos se congratuló de que no era el único pobre desgraciado que acompañaba a una chica allí. Pero lo que no le gustó demasiado eran las miradas que le echaban a su acompañante ahora rubia.

\- Por aquí por aquí, ¡vamos Aominecchi!

\- Ya voy, ya voy... -Contestó suspirando molesto, andando detrás con un dedo en su oreja.-

\- ¡UAAH! ¡Hay muchísimos! ¡No me imaginaba esto así! -Se agachó frente a una estantería para poder apreciar aquellos preciosos diseños de sujetadores, con una emoción tal que llegaba incluso a molestar al moreno.-

\- ¿Por qué te hace tanta ilusión? Es sólo ropa.

\- Nunca lo entenderías Aominecchi, ni siquiera me molestaré en explicártelo.-Dijo casi con desdén moviendo la mano hacia él con la mirada fija en las prendas, en señal de _no vale la pena, así que no molestes_.-

Con una vena en la sien rechistó mirando hacia otro lado, metiéndose la mano en los bolsillos. Aquel sitio era enorme, y había bastante gente a decir verdad. Escuchó un par de pasos tras él, y vio dos chicas pasando riéndose por lo bajo.

\- Mira Nei-chan, el novio de esa chica ha venido a comprar con ella. ¡Qué envidia, es tan mono!

¿ _Novio_ , eh? ¿Eso es lo que pensaban de ellos al verles? Como si Kise fuese a estar con un chico como él. Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia otra estantería, donde había camisetas con distintos diseños. No es que se menospreciase, él sabía que no estaba tan mal gracias al baloncesto, pero aún así no era la gran cosa. No tenía un carácter tan alegre, ni dinero, ni era popular. Sólo era un... chico común y corriente.

\- ¿Aominecchi?

\- ¿Uhm?

\- ¿Cuál es mi copa de sujetador?

\- Copa C.

\- ...

\- ¡Hahahaha! ¡Sabía que eras la mejor opción a la que preguntar!

\- ¡Ki-Kise!

Se giró avergonzado, viendo aquella estúpida cara sonriente tras él. Le tiró de las mejillas en venganza, ¡ese tipo le había preguntado sólo por burlarse! ¡No era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta!

\- ¡Hahahahahahaha!

\- ¡Deja de reírte, maldición!

\- ¡Hahaha! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Ngn! ¡Mis mejillas! -Levantó las manos atrapando las del moreno, separándolas de su cara aún con las lágrimas saltadas de la risa. Le miró unos segundos sin soltarlas, aún sonriente, y se acercó dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.- Gracias por toda tu ayuda.

Y como una exhalación se alejó de él, volviendo hacia los estantes de ropa interior. El moreno se quedó mirando hacia el frente, y se llevó la mano hasta el lugar en el que había posado sus labios. Bajó un poco la cabeza y sonrió levemente. Tsk, estúpido Kise. Tenía que controlar esa actitud que se le estaba desarrollando, o...

\- ¡Ah! ¡No, no, gracias, no necesito ayuda! ¡D-De verdad, puedo sola!

Levantó la mirada frunciendo el ceño al oírle hablando así. Delante tenía a un tipo con gafas algo más mayor que ellos con una sonrisa de dudosa intención, cerca de ''ella''.

Demasiado cerca.

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Sé mi talla y lo que conjuntaría con mi piel y mis ojos, soy modelo, entiendo de esas cosas!

\- Oooooh, ¿¡modelo!? Entonces poco podría aconsejarte, pero aun así suelo acompañar a mis amigas para dar mi opinión, ¡se me da bien! ¿De verdad que no quieres mi ayuda? Podría esperar fuera del probador por ti, nena.-Le guiñó el ojo, confiado en sus dotes de ligar.-

\- Mmhm... D-De verdad, que no hace falta...

Kise sintió un brazo rodeándole por los hombros, en un gesto protector. Y cálido, muy cálido.

\- Oi oi, ¿no te das cuenta de que la estás molestando? -Gruñó el moreno con una sonrisa altanera, mirando al tipo con un mosqueo bastante serio.-

\- ¡¿A-Aominecchi!?

Kise le miró con sorpresa, mientras que el tipo al instante se asustó. Casi podía ver a un monstruo tras ese tío mirándole de forma amenazante. Un monstruo con forma de pantera negra. Había intentado tocar lo que no debía por lo visto.

\- ¿M-Molestar? No era mi intención. ¡Lo juro!

\- ¿Ah? ¿Entonces estás simplemente sordo, no? Te ha dicho que no necesita ayuda. Así que lárgate y déjala en paz.

\- S-Sí, ¡oh mira, mi hermana está esperándome en la puerta! ¡Hasta luego!

El tipo ni se lo pensó dos veces antes de irse corriendo hacia la salida, vacía por supuesto.

\- Tsk, menudo buitre.-Apartó con cuidado su brazo de Kise, mirando sus manos inmediatamente.- ¿Ya has cogido muchos, no? -Sin pedir permiso siquiera le arrebató de los dedos los conjuntos de ropa interior que le había dado tiempo a escoger y se los echó al hombro.- Te acompaño a probártelos, por si acaso vuelven a rondarte.-Se puso a andar directo hacia los probadores, pero a medio camino se giró al ver que no le seguían.- ¿Vienes o no, Kise?

El nombrado se sobresaltó al oírle. Prácticamente no había oído ni una sola palabra de aquello último. Sólo sentía sus mejillas arder, y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Sonrió al verle señalar los probadores.

\- ¡Voy!

* * *

Llegaron prácticamente a la tarde a casa, cargando el moreno con tres bolsas repletas de ropa. No sólo interior, también de vestir. Las soltó en la entrada suspirando cansado, ¡bendita idea la suya de ir a comprar! Se sentía más cansado que luego de un partido, ¡maldición! Ahora sólo le apetecía tumbarse en su cama hasta el día siguiente y descansar. Aunque en realidad se lo había pasado bien. Habían parado a comprar helados también, y pasado por unas recreativas donde le dio una paliza tremenda al juego de los marcianitos. Se había reído con sus tonterías, y enfadado cuando le decía cosas para molestarle. No era tan mala su compañía, como podría haber pensado antes.

Prácticamente se dejó caer en el sofá, echando la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando. Escuchó el sonido de las bolsas a un lado suya y miró de reojo, viendo a Kise sacando ropa.

\- ¿Te importa si me doy un baño, Aominecchi?

\- Hazlo si quieres.

\- ¿Quieres que ponga en el microondas la pasta precocinada que has comprado antes?

\- Eso suena bien.-Sonrió hacia el techo ante la fantasiosa idea de comida. Ah~, los hombres eran tan simples, eran felices con cualquier cosa.-

\- Uhm... Creo que te hice gastar mucho dinero. ¿Te queda aún algo del dinero que tus padres te dejaron? Si no, yo podría... Llamar a mi mánager y hacer que me diese algún pago en algún lugar...

\- ¿Ah...? ¿Quién ha dicho que he utilizado el dinero de mis padres? -Murmuró algo adormilado, bostezando mientras se le cerraban los ojos.-

\- ¿No lo era?

\- No...

\- ¿Entonces, de dónde salió el dinero? -Preguntó con curiosidad, mirándole fijamente. Estaba prácticamente quedándose dormido en el sofá.-

\- De mis... ahorros para revistas...

El moreno comenzó a respirar lentamente tras decir eso, quedándose dormido completamente agotado. Kise le miró, dando un par de pasos hacia él. Se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su rostro, y le depositó un suave beso en la frente.

\- Serás el novio perfecto cuando te guste una chica, Aominecchi... -Murmuró, sonriendo con tristeza. ¿Cómo es que era tan evidente que a él le...? ¿Y no se diese cuenta? -

Se alejó de nuevo, dirigiéndose primero a la comida y luego al baño. Había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, y todo se lo debía a él.

Los días pasaron, y no había signo alguno de que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. Trataban de no hablar demasiado del tema y de pasar el tiempo entretenidos, aunque a veces Kise era benevolente con él y le dejaba dormir la siesta en casa solo, mientras ''ella'' salía a dar un paseo, con la condición de andar por zonas transitadas por MUCHA gente. Petición expresa del moreno. El problema, es que ya no quedaba demasiado de las vacaciones. Tenían una semana, aunque el lunes había sido día de instituto, y ya habían pasado cinco días. Pronto volverían sus padres, las clases y las actividades en el club. Y ahí sí que iban a estar perdidos. Por suerte los padres del rubio no habían insistido mucho cuando les dijo por mensaje que se iba de acampada con sus amigos, y su mánager había sido comprensiva dejándole tiempo libre para él. No quería saber qué pasaría cuando todos descubrieran que había sido una mentira.

Aquella tarde de sábado se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en el sofá, roncando suavemente, hasta que escuchó algo parecido a una tormenta entrar al salón.

\- ¡Aominecchi despierta, despierta! ¡Aominecchii~!

O sólo era su molesto compañero de equipo. Sintió que lo zarandeaban y con una queja abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres, Kise?

\- ¡Mira, mira!

Prácticamente le plantó un cartel en la cara, del cual por supuesto no veía nada. Con una disculpa el rubio lo alejó.

\- ¿Baloncesto callejero nocturno?

\- ¡Sí~! Van a celebrar esta noche un pequeño encuentro en el parque del lago, echo de menos el baloncesto. ¿No te gustaría ir a verlo?

Con un bostezo se incorporó arrebatándole el panfleto de las manos. En realidad sonaba bien, y él también tenía ganas de ir si se trataba de su deporte favorito. No tenía nada que ver con aquella cara de ilusión que tenía enfrente para nada. Asintió desperezándose mientras que Kise levantaba los brazos emocionado, corriendo hacia la habitación para cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda.

* * *

La noche no tardó demasiado en llegar, y ellos ya habían llegado al sitio de encuentro. Había un montón de gente fuera acampando con manteles llenos de comida aprovechando que habían encendido todos los focos, e incluso colocaron algunos puestecillos alrededor. El ambiente era tan animado que se contagiaba pisases por donde pisases.

\- Uah, esto es genial. Hay un montón de gente.

\- Y venden comida.

\- ¿Sólo piensas con el estómago, verdad Aominecchi?

El nombrado refunfuñó levantando la barbilla con orgullo mientras que el otro se reía en voz baja. Kise miró hacia la cancha, y vio que en esos instantes estaban jugando un partido.

\- ¡Vamos a mirar antes de que se acabe, corre!

\- Oi, no me metas prisa...

Llegaron hasta el lugar, y prácticamente el rubio le obligó a escurrirse entre la gente hasta quedar en primera fila. Había un equipo de grandullones jugando contra otro, que por el rápido análisis que pudieron hacer ambos, eran algo novatos. Pero con pasión, que era lo que necesitaba cualquier jugador de deportes. Cosa que parecía que el otro equipo no respetaba.

\- ¡Já, nunca me había encontrado contra unos tipos que jugasen tan mal, apestáis!

\- Míralos como tiemblan, Bonn, ¿no les presiones tanto quieres? O acabarán echando a correr.

Kise apretó los dedos en la valla de seguridad, mientras que Aomine chistaba. Esos tipos no hacían más que burlarse de sus oponentes, y encima ni siquiera jugaban en serio. Estaban pasándose la pelota para demostrar que eran mejores y dejar en ridículo a los otros. Pero uno de ellos consiguió robar el balón, y efectuó un tiro demasiado apresurado que no entró.

\- ¡Tu posición no está del todo mal, pero recuerda inclinarte un poco más!

Los tipos del equipo contrario se giraron al oír aquella voz gritar el consejo, viendo a una rubia impresionante con el rostro lleno de determinación.

\- ¡Ja, hasta las chicas os dan consejos, qué vergüenza!

Kise apretó los labios y sin pensárselo mucho saltó la valla, dirigiéndose hacia la cancha. Se le estaba pegando lo imprudente de Kuroko. El moreno ni siquiera intentó detenerle, sabía de sobra lo que iba a hacer. Nadie era tan bueno como ellos en bajarle los humos a los hipócritas.

\- ¿Quieres dejarlos en paz de una vez? No tienes ningún derecho a burlarte de ellos.-Dijo plantándose frente a ellos, con el resto de chicos tras ''ella'' intentando calmarla para que no se metiese en líos.-

\- Oh, ¿la gatita saca las uñas?

Gruñó al oírles llamarle así, pero al instante sonrió pidiéndole el balón a uno de los chicos.

\- ¿Qué tal un par de juegos? ¿Os atrevéis a jugar contra mí?

Todos se quedaron en shock, ambos equipos, hasta que los grandullones estallaron en risas.

\- ¿¡LO DICES EN SERIO!? ¿Crees que vas a poder ganarnos, gatita? ¡Aceptamos, pero si mientras jugamos se me va la mano y toco donde no debo, luego no te quejes!

\- Ya veremos quienes serán los gatitos después del partido... -Murmuró, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.-

Se alejaron hacia el banquillo, mientras Aomine observaba a Kise dar un par de indicaciones a aquellos chavales. Por alguna razón le estaban siguiendo, pero no tenía claro de si era porque era una mujer o por el aura de superioridad que estaba desprendiendo en aquellos instantes. Bueno, daba igual, él ya conocía el resultado de sobra. Siete minutos fue lo que Kise necesitó para burlarse de ellos. Ni siquiera le hizo falta copiar nada de sus rivales. Fintas, tiros excepcionales que aumentaron la confianza del equipo, haciendo que los pases que le daban fueran cada vez más y más buenos. _No son los de Kurokocchi, ¡pero lo hacéis bien, vamos a darles una paliza!_

Sonrió viéndole jugar. Si algo le gustaba de la gente era esa determinación por el baloncesto, por eso sus mejores amigos la tenían. Y Kise la derrochaba al máximo, al parecer, por él. Siempre iba por ahí gritando que quería jugar a su lado, que un día le superaría, siendo que ya le superaba en muchísimos otros aspectos.

\- ¿De dónde ha salido este tipo...? -Murmuró, mirando unos instantes hacia el cielo.-

\- ¡Aominecchi!

\- ¿¡Uh!?

Bajó la mirada justo a tiempo para recibir el balón. Lo atrapó al instante, mirando hacia la cancha.

\- Ugiwara-san dice que está cansado, ¿te apetece jugar un rato? -Dijo sonriendo, escuchando por detrás los insultos de aquellos tipos hacia su persona.-

Sin pensárselo demasiado saltó la valla, dirigiéndose hacia la cancha mientras botaba el balón con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro.

\- Luego no te quejes si anoto más que tú, ¡Kise!

\- ¡Oh~, te aprovechas de que estoy en desventaja! ¡Cómo sea, vamos a aplastar a estos idiotas, ¿eh!?

\- Por supuesto.-Susurró, sintiendo como la adrenalina y la diversión le recorrían cada parte del cuerpo.-

Tuvieron que salir prácticamente corriendo nada más terminar el partido, con el vitoreo de la gente y de aquellos muchachos que desde lejos les gritaban agradecimientos. Los grandullones aquellos se habían tomado demasiado a pecho que prácticamente entre dos les habían no sólo remontado, si no que duplicado el marcador. Y aunque intentaron perseguirlos, ellos ya habían huído a toda velocidad. Corrieron hasta alejarse del bullicio, respirando agitadamente. Llegaron al paseo del lago y se detuvieron, intentando coger aire. Nada más mirarse, se echaron a reír sin remedio.

\- ¡Les hemos dado una paliza!

\- ¿¡Viste como el calvo casi te quiso pegar cuanto encestaste tres tiros irregulares en su cara, Aominecchi!?

\- ¡Já, con ese nivel nunca habría llegado a detener ni los normales!

Volvieron a reírse, y el rubio adelantó el puño hacia el moreno, sonriendo ampliamente. Éste no tardó ni un segundo apenas en chocar el suyo con él, se lo había pasado en grande y encima había jugado al baloncesto. Eso sí que era una noche perfecta. Notó la mirada de su amigo sobre él, y no se sintió capaz de apartar la suya de aquellos ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kise con él? Se sentía como una de esas polillas que rondaban la luz de la farola que tenían cerca, incapaz de alejarse.

\- Aominecchi, yo...

Le dejó acercarse a su rostro, mirándole fijamente. ¿Qué le gustaba de Kise como para dejarle acercarse? ¿Era él, o aquel cuerpo? ¿Qué le atraía tanto?

\- Tú me... -Levantó las manos, acariciando las mejillas del moreno con suavidad.- Estoy al límite...

Lentamente acercó sus labios, pero cuando estaba apunto de rozarlos, el otro se... alejó. Kise en ese instante se congeló, y el miedo comenzó a invadirle. Le miró a los ojos, y no supo descifrar lo que había en ellos. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del mundo. Sin poder controlarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrerle el rostro, y se llevó las manos a los ojos, sintiendo como parte de su alma se había quebrado en ese instante.

\- N-Ni siquiera con este cuerpo te gusto, ¿ve-verdad? -Murmuró, intentando controlar el temblar de su voz, y de todo su cuerpo prácticamente.- A-a pesar de que yo lo... deseé...

Eso último hizo reaccionar al moreno, el cual había estado en shock prácticamente desde el acercamiento.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- ''Soy un chico, jamás podría gustarle a Aominecchi''. ''Si fuera una chica quizás tendría alguna posibilidad.''... -Murmuró, negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía tristemente entre lágrimas.- Eso pensé una noche, y al día siguiente pasó esto. Pero aun así, veo que... -Se apartó las manos del rostro, mirándole con aquella expresión de dolor en su rostro.- Sigo siendo un rechazo para ti, ¿verdad?

Abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello con esa voz, ¿qué demonios había estado dudando hasta ahora? Sin pensárselo siquiera le agarró de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él, envolviéndole con sus brazos con fuerza. Escuchó el sollozo y sintió como intentaba separarse de él, con las manos temblorosas.

\- Ba-Basta, deja de comportarte como si... como si te importase.-Murmuró.-

Se había estado engañando a sí mismo todo ese tiempo, y no había nada más doloroso que comprobar lo estúpido que había sido. Todo lo que Aomine había hecho por él había sido por pena. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Dejó salir un quejido ahogado cuando el moreno afianzó su agarre, ¿de qué iba todo esto?

\- Quédate quieto, Kise.

Aquellas palabras le bastaron para pararse en seco, estático en aquel abrazo.

\- N-no...

\- Cállate y escucha, ¿quieres? -Se quejó en un suspiro exasperado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Kise. Porque sí, por mucho cuerpo de mujer que tuviera, era él.-

El rubio se quedó en silencio inmóvil, aun con las lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro.

\- No te estoy rechazando a ti, estoy... rechazando esto, ¿sabes? -Confesó sonriendo levemente, refiriéndose al cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.- Soy estúpido, podría aprovecharme de ti ahora mismo si quisiera, pero... joder, no soy así tampoco. ¿Has pensado en lo complicado que sería si hiciera algo ahora contigo, así, y luego volvieras a tu cuerpo? -Se separó lentamente de Kise mirándole a la cara, dándole un par de palmadas suaves sobre la cabeza.- Te conozco y eres un idiota, te habrías comido la cabeza con ideas estúpidas de si con tu cuerpo de verdad yo te aceptaría o no. Y eso habría sido un quebradero de cabeza.

\- Aominecchi...

\- Por eso te rechazo, pero no a ti. Tú no eres esto.-Dijo recorriéndole con la mirada, sonriendo levemente.- Eres un tipo que trae colas kilométricas de chicas tras él y que las agencias llaman para sus anuncios de ropa masculina. Y aunque todo eso es una molestia, es parte de ti.

\- ... -Kise se quedó en silencio, hasta que se le curvaron los labios en una sonrisa. Con un puño le dio un golpe en el pecho al moreno, mirando hacia el suelo.- No sabía que podías ser tan filósofo y tan jodidamente guay a la vez, Aominecchi.

\- Tsk, he tenido días para pensarlo, hasta Murasakibara podría haber llegado a la misma conclusión.

\- ¿La de que prefieres esperar a que tenga mi cuerpo antes de tener que soportarme luego? Ah~, al principio te quedó de película, pero pensándolo bien quedas hasta mal. Sólo eres inteligente cuando se trata de tu bien.-Dijo sonriendo, burlándose de él.-

\- ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Qué insinúas!? ¡Te recuerdo que tenemos las mismas notas en clase!

\- Sí, sí~... Lo que sea.

Sin pedir permiso siquiera lo abrazó, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía estúpidamente feliz, y a la vez contrariado. Por una vez, Aomine había sido el más maduro de los dos y había pensado por ambos, dejando de lado su propio beneficio. No se había equivocado al enamorarse de ese tipo...

\- Oi, Kise...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mmhm... Aunque haya dicho que no voy a aceptar este cuerpo, eso no quita el hecho de que me excite.

\- ¡...! ¡Aominecchi, baka!

\- ¿¡Ah!? ¡Sólo estoy siendo sincero! ¡Aprietas demasiado cuando abrazas, sé consciente de tus actos, idiota!

Kise se alejó cruzándose de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado con el orgullo herido. Quizás sí que era tan tonto el As de su equipo, sí.

\- De todas formas, ¿qué es eso de que cuando lo deseaste te pasó esto?

\- Ah... Salí tarde del set el domingo, y mientras volvía a casa me paré a comprar una bebida. Era una noche muy parecida a esta, con estrellas fugaces y todo. Y yo... bueno, dije eso mientras veía una. Suena estúpido, ¿verdad?

\- No suena estúpido, tú lo eres.

\- ¡No te burles de mis sentimientos, idiota!

Volvió a mirarle para encararlo, pero no se esperó que el moreno le estuviese sonriendo. Dejó que le agarrase de la muñeca y se dejó llevar hasta el pie del lago, mirando hacia arriba tal y como estaba haciendo el moreno.

\- Bueno, pues vamos a pedir el cambio de nuevo. Espero que el deseo tenga aún el plazo de devolución abierto.

\- No hagas bromas con eso. Nunca pensé que pasaría de verdad, si lo hubiera sabido no lo habría pedido y simplemente te habría invadido la casa con alguna excusa, ¿sabes?

\- Claro, claro... Pero cállate y mira a ver si cae alguna, o nos pasaremos toda la noche aquí.

\- ¡...! -Aunque en un principio iba a quejarse, se contuvo y miró hacia el cielo tal y como le había dicho.-

Al parecer esa noche no querían aparecer las estrellas fugaces o algo, porque llevaban allí cerca de media hora y nada. Les dolía hasta el cuello de tanto tenerlo hacia arriba. ¿Y si nunca volvía a recuperar su cuerpo y su vida? ¿Qué haría...? Suspiró pesadamente y movió su mano, rozando sin querer la del moreno. Al parecer éste ni cuenta se dio, ya que seguía mirando fijamente las estrellas. ¿Quién habría pensado que aquel obseso de los pechos iba a respetarle de aquella forma? Aunque en realidad no sabía de qué se extrañaba, también lo hacía con Momoi a pesar de que ella tenía lo que tanto le gustaba. Lentamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, el cual nada más sentirlos los atrapó con su mano rápidamente.

\- ¡Mira, Kise, una! ¡Date prisa y pídelo!

\- ¡Vo-Voy!

Ambos cerraron los ojos, deseando para sus adentros que volviera a la normalidad. Lo hicieron por tanto tiempo que prácticamente parecían haber olvidado que sólo con unos segundos bastaría, hasta que lentamente empezaron a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Ya está, no?

\- Supongo.

\- Debería haber pedido también dinero y hamburguesas.

\- Se supone que cumplen deseos más importantes que ese, Aominecchi.

-¡Oi, el dinero y las hamburguesas son importantes para mi!

\- Sí, sí~. Volvamos, ¿quieres? Empiezo a cansarme de estar aquí de pie, me está entrando frío.

\- Vale, pero te toca a ti hacer algo de cenar hoy. Me muero de hambre.-Dijo comenzando a andar por delante a paso ligero, escuchando como el otro le perseguía casi corriendo.-

\- ¡Mo~! ¡Llevo haciéndola yo todos estos días, hoy te toca a ti!

* * *

Pasó los canales de la televisión uno tras otro, sin encontrar nada que le gustase. La televisión los domingos era un aburrimiento, aunque echaban algo de anime por ahí que quizás sería interesante de ver, pero no le apetecía demasiado en realidad. Bostezó echándose en el sofá dejando una pierna colgando de él, quizás una siesta no era mala idea tampoco. Kise había salido hacía rato y se aburría mortalmente. Al menos cuando estaban juntos se reía de él. Recordó aquellos días y casi pudo jurar que no le importaría repetirlos, más adelante claro. Aún tenía que buscar otro momento a solas para ver su DVD. Que fuese capaz de rechazar el cuerpo de mujer de Kise por el suyo de siempre no quitaba que aún así le gustasen sus adquisiciones. ¿Eso le dejaba siendo bisexual? Nah, lo dudaba. A él no le atraían los hombres. O al menos, no si no eran rubios de piel blanca y ruidosos.

Escuchó sonar el timbre de la casa y se levantó quejándose, con lo a gusto que estaba él ahí. Se acercó hasta la puerta, escuchando la insistencia con la que pulsaban aquel interruptor.

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¿¡Quién es!?

\- Soy la mánager de Kise-san, abre, sé que está aquí.

Se congeló al instante frente al pomo, casi podía jurar que se había quedado blanco. Y eso como que era algo imposible en él. Escuchó una risa al otro lado de la puerta. Una risa que conocía de sobra.

\- ¡Hahaha, es broma Aominecchi, soy yo, abre!

Gruñó abriendo la de golpe, bastante mosqueado.

\- ¡Idiota, ¿sabes el susto que me has dado?! ¿Y desde cuando imi...tas... tan...!?

La voz empezó a dejar de salir de su boca en cuanto lo vio. Ahora sí, era él, delante suya con aquella estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. De chico. Le echó un vistazo de arriba a abajo, la ropa le quedaba ahora tan pequeña y mal que...

\- ¡Hahahaha! ¿¡Has ido así por la calle, Kise!?

\- ¡Shh! ¡Sólo dos calles, cuando empecé a marearme salí corriendo hacia aquí! ¡Vuelvo a ser yo Aominecchi, soy yo!

El moreno dejó de reír poco a poco, mirándole. Estaba contento de que el otro estuviera feliz, y justo a tiempo. Todo parecía como una historia con guión o algo así, pero bueno, lo importante es que todo aquello había acabado. No pudo controlar el impulso de agarrarle de la camisa y atraerlo hacia él, besando aquellos labios que tanto había deseado probar. Kise soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, pero apenas tardó un segundo en corresponderle rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Con una mano cerró la puerta y atrapó el cuerpo del rubio entre ella y él, buscando rozar todo su cuerpo. Quizás en un futuro se arrepentiría de no haber hecho nada días atrás, pero por ahora todo estaba bien para él.

Coló las manos bajo sus piernas y lo alzó, haciendo que Kise le rodease la cintura con las piernas en un acto reflejo.

\- Sujétate bien... -Murmuró contra sus labios rompiendo el beso durante unos segundos, mirándole a los ojos en cuanto los abrió.-

\- ¿Peso demasiado para Aominecchi? -Respondió el rubio, sonriendo mientras le rozaba la mejilla con sus labios.-

\- Te arrepentirás por retarme, Kise...

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia lo abrazó fuertemente contra él y se separó de la puerta, caminando por el pasillo mientras escuchaba a Kise silbar impresionado, hinchando su ego. El moreno entró en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, aprisionando a su compañero contra ella. Deslizó la mano por su torso, ahora liso, hasta llegar a la erección. La abarcó con su mano y comenzó a masajearla por encima de su pantalón, arrancando un gemido de sorpresa al rubio.

\- Los pantalones tienen que estar apretándote demasiado, ¿verdad? -Susurró contra su cuello, repartiendo un par de besos sobre aquella piel suave.-

\- Nnghgn... N-no sólo el pantalón...

Aomine se separó al instante, mirándole directamente a la cara. Ambos estaban sonrojados a más no poder, y la vergüenza estaba pudiendo con Kise.

\- No me digas que aún las llevas...

\- No iba a quitármelas en medio de la calle, ¿no crees?

\- Joder, Kise...

Aquel suspiro excitado del moreno había sonado tan erótico para él que se removió inconscientemente, sintiendo como su erección volvía a rozarse contra la mano del otro provocando que gimiese en voz baja. Sin esperar más se quitó la camisa y el sujetador, que ahora le quedaba grande por supuesto, y los dejó caer a un lado de la cama. Su estómago se contrajo de placer cuando sintió que aquellos dedos volvían a moverse sobre él, a la vez que el moreno repartía besos por su torso y su cuello. Ese era él, y que Aomine le aceptase así le hacían tan feliz que podría llorar en esos instantes. De hecho sintió cómo los ojos se le humedecían, y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, muriéndose de la vergüenza. No es como si no hubiese tenido alguna que otra experiencia muy ligera con alguna chica hacía tiempo, por curiosidad. Pero desde luego que no sentía así. Notó cómo con una sola mano el moreno le apartaba los brazos de la cara, y sin decir nada besaba sus lágrimas.

\- No tengo idea apenas de cómo hacerlo con un hombre, pero tampoco soy tan malo como para que llores, ¿no?

\- N-no seas tonto, sabes que no es por eso...

Le sonrió atrapando sus labios con los suyos, recorriendo su ancha espalda con los dedos. Llegó hasta el borde de la camiseta del moreno y sin dudarlo comenzó a subirla, quitándosela con sumo cuidado. Aprovechó que se habían separado para darse la vuelta, quedando bocabajo ante la atenta mirada de Aomine, el cual no dejaba de recorrer con la mirada todo su cuerpo.

\- Hoy no soy tan paciente como para esperar. Los preliminares están bien, para otro día quizás, pero lo que ahora quiero es... sentir a Aominecchi.

Ni siquiera le salieron las palabras, sólo sintió un latigazo de excitación recorrerle todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su propia erección. Y aunque él llevaba uno de sus pantalones dolía, dolía demasiado. No era tan puro como una vez había insinuado Kise como para no aceptar aquella petición, y le desabrochó los pantalones bajándolos lentamente, aprovechando para acariciar aquellas suaves piernas. También bajó aquella indecorosa prenda interior, que ni mal le quedaba si tenía que admitirlo.

\- Por suerte hoy no me puse falda.

Escuchar la risa del rubio junto con aquella frase le hizo sonreír. Sabe que lo que está diciendo son tonterías, porque está jodidamente nervioso. Como él, claro. Pero no lo iba a demostrar tan fácilmente. Sólo sabía que tenía que prepararlo, hasta ahí llegaba, pero poco más. Bueno, esperaba ir aprendiendo con el tiempo. Se lamió sus propios dedos ante la atenta mirada de Kise, el cual jadeó sabiendo para qué los usaría. Otro día le haría lamérselos él, pero hoy quería ser el único que le diera placer. Había que estar muy desesperado como para pedir ser mujer con tal de que le aceptase, y se lo iba a compensar.

El primer dedo entró casi sólo, haciendo que el rubio cerrase los ojos. No le dolía, era incómodo pero no dolía. O al menos no hasta que lo sintió moverse en círculos dentro de él. Clavó los dedos en las sábanas de la cama mordiéndose el labio, sabía que tenía que relajarse o eso no saldría, pero...

\- Tranquilo...

Oyó el susurro enronquecido en su oído, sintiendo como aquellos labios ahora se paseaban por su espalda, a la vez que la mano libre del moreno le rodeaba su miembro. Gimió largamente, sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban y que en cualquier momento le iban a fallar. _Eso_ ya era otra cosa, incluso hasta el dedo de su interior se sentía diferente. No tardó demasiado en notar el segundo invadiéndole, pero para esos instantes él ya ni era capaz de pensar. No supo bien porqué pero cada vez que aquellos dedos llegaban muy profundo en él, tocaban un punto de placer que hacía que el dolor se quedase como algo secundario. Sentía que podría desmayarse en ese instante.

\- Aominecchi... Nngh.. ¡A-ah! ¡Ahí, por favor, ahí!

Giró el rostro para mirarle, viéndole sonreír.

\- Sabía que lo había encontrado.

Se dejó besar por el As, que por lo que sabía nunca había tenido una experiencia sexual, y sin embargo estaba dándole la mejor de su vida. Aquella lengua empezó a jugar con la suya, tímida hasta ahora. En serio que él quería hacer de todo con Aomine, pero en esos momentos estaba tan atrapado que ni siquiera podía moverse. Le seguían temblando las piernas cada vez que aquellos dedos le embestían, y casi no podía respirar por aquel beso. Se sentía tan bien que no quería que aquello terminase nunca.

Pero como si ese pensamiento fuese el detonante para ello, el moreno sacó los dedos de su interior lentamente y se separó de él, estirándose hacia la mesa que tenía al lado de la cama. Kise apoyó la frente en la almohada mientras, tratando de recuperar aire, pero giró el rostro para ver como el otro sacaba algo del último cajón.

\- ¿Qué es... eso? -Preguntó, con la respiración entrecortada.-

\- Lubricante. Venía en una de las revistas, no pensé que algún día me fuese a ser de utilidad.

El rubio observó como dejaba el bote sobre la cama mientras se desabrochaba el botón del pantalón, metiendo sus dedos bajo la tela de los bóxers azules para bajar las dos últimas prendas que cubrían su morena piel. Sintió como las mejillas le ardían ante la imponente erección de Aomine, era... demasiado grande. Tal y como su ropa interior ya le había chivado que era antes. Tuvo que dejar de mirar cuando el otro empezó a lubricar su miembro, eso era demasiado para él, al menos para la primera vez de ambos.

\- ¿Quién es el chico puro ahora?

Murmuró el moreno, sonriendo entre la ternura y la burla al ver su reacción. Le besó en el pelo escuchando el suspiro del rubio, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero...

\- Voy a entrar, Kise, relájate...

Murmuró, poniendo sus manos sobre las nalgas para separarlas, dejando a la vista su objetivo. Lentamente comenzó a meter la punta, y masculló una maldición. Estaba tan jodidamente estrecho, que si no supiera que los hombres lo solían hacer así, diría que era imposible que fuese a entrar. Miró hacia delante buscando la mirada de Kise, pero éste había ocultado su rostro en la almohada, presionando sus labios contra ésta para no quejarse. Sabía que tenía que estar doliéndole, pero tendrían que ser pacientes. Cuando sintió que había comenzado a aceptarle, empezó a introducirse más y más en él. Se le escapó un jadeo ronco por la sensación, era tan abrumadora que casi le hacía perderse. Pero tenía que controlarse por Kise, al cual esta vez sí que oyó quejarse.

Cuando llegó hasta el final se quedó quieto, deslizando sus manos hasta las caderas del rubio. Con una sola mano le recorrió lentamente toda la espalda, acariciándola con sus dedos. Eso hizo estremecerse al otro, ayudándole a relajarse. Era jodidamente bello lo mirases por donde lo mirases, quizás eso era lo que conseguía que su cuerpo también le gustase. Se echó hacia delante apartando su pelo y le besó en la mejilla, suspirando.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- S-sí...

Kise giró el rostro para mirarle, dedicándole una sonrisa temblorosa. Parecía tan delicado así, que el moreno no pudo resistirse a besarle. Fue un beso casto, apenas rozando sus labios mientras se miraban. Estaban seguros de lo que hacían, y confiaban en el otro. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, dejando que los jadeos del otro chocasen contra su boca. Con una brazo se apoyó en la cama para poder sujetarse, y con la otra mano le acarició lentamente las caderas hacia delante, llegando hasta su desatendido miembro.

La habitación se llenó de jadeos y gemidos de placer, el sonido de las sábanas y de la cama, las respiraciones de ambos. En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos hasta que el placer era demasiado como para mantenerlos abiertos. El ritmo cada vez era más rápido, ya no había dolor, sólo dos cuerpos que disfrutaban el uno del otro.

\- ¡A-Aominecchi, aah! ¡N-No puedo aguantar más!

\- No lo hagas, córrete, Kise.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para él, como si Aomine pudiera incluso mandar sobre su cuerpo. Gimió arqueando la espalda liberándose, escuchando el jadeo ahogado del moreno cuando su interior se apretó de tal forma que no pudo evitar correrse él también. Se quedaron unos instantes así abrazados, hasta que poco a poco Kise notó como salía de él, y sus piernas dejaron de sujetarle, tumbándose en la cama bocabajo buscando recuperar el aliento. Sabía que cuando el efecto del orgasmo de pasase todo eso le iba a pasar factura, pero poco le importaba realmente.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó tumbándose a su lado, mirándole fijamente.-

\- Sí. De momento sí.-Giró el rostro para poder mirarle a la vez que le respondía, sonriendo.- ¿Sabes qué es una de las cosas que más me gustan de volver?

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Qué?

\- Que aún tengo tiempo de devolver parte de la ropa, para devolverte el dinero.

\- ¿Parte? ¿No piensas devolverlo todo? -Una sonrisa de malicia apareció en sus labios, apoyando el codo en la cama para dejar la cabeza sobre su mano.- ¿Te vas a quedar con la ropa interior, verdad? Sabía que al final te gustaría.

\- ¡B-Baka! ¡La ropa interior no se puede devolver! ¡No tengo más remedio que quedármela!

\- Bueno, ya le daremos algún uso entonces.

\- Ah~... No entiendo cómo he podido enamorarme de un tonto como tú.

Ambos se quedaron en shock mirándose fijamente. Aquellas palabras no habían sido tan vergonzosas como lo que acababan de hacer, pero a ambos les latió fuertemente el corazón al captarlas. Kise giró el rostro hacia el otro lado, demasiado sonrojado como para afrontarle, a pesar de que era un hecho innegable. ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Lo mismo digo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo como Aomine le rodeaba con un brazo para acercarlo a él, abrazándole por la espalda. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse a la cara, pero aún así, sabían que el otro acababa de sonreír.

* * *

Y... éste es el fin. Como dije a mi no me gusta lo que escribo normalmente, pero espero que a vosotros sí. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **Publicado el 26 de Mayo de 2016.**


End file.
